leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chili/Games/Quotes/B2W2
'Memory Link - A Triple Team' * Striaton Restaurant - Present : (to ) "Hey! You've got the... Oh yeah... There's no Trio Badge now!" : (After speaking to the other brothers) "Let us tell you why the Trio Badge no longer exists!" * Striaton Trainers' School - Flashback : (to Cilan) "About that. If we had gone to N's Castle a year ago, the Seven Sages and the Shadow Triad wouldn't have escaped! Then, nobody would say something like 'Three of you together make...'" :"Argh! It's because you say things like that. That's why people treat us like a joke! Like it takes all three of us together to make one great Trainer!" :"I understand what you're saying. But if things go on like this, nothing will ever change. Even if we train, the other Gym Leaders will become that much stronger as well." : (to the Shadow Triad) "Three on three! The first one to beat them is the strongest among us!" : (to Cilan) "C'mon! What was that? Come back here and say that again!" :"I didn't think you would be the first to say that." :"We're triplets. What we think is the same. So we just have to become as strong as each other, and then we can be Gym Leaders together again!" * End of flashback (if initiated by Chili) :"The unobtainable Trio Badge... No! One day we will make the Trio Badge shine again!" 'Pokémon World Tournament' * Before battle (first round) :"The Fire-type scorcher, Chili. That's me. I will be your opponent!" * Before battle (second round) :"Yeeeeooow! Time to play with FIRE!! I'm the strongest of the brothers!" * Before battle (final round) :"The final round of the tournament... Gets you fired up, doesn't it? Get ready for the Fire-type scorcher, Chili. That's me. I will be your opponent!" * Being defeated :"You got me. I am...burned...out..." * If the player is defeated :"I'm on fire! Play with me, and you'll get burned!" * After being defeated :"Whoa ho! You're on fire! But you have to hand it to me for putting up a good fight, right?" * After winning :"Don't worry about it! When you play with fire, you get burned! I mean, c'mon, your opponent was me! You didn't have a chance!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"You scorched everyone, huh? That's amazing! I want to win too and become Chili, the world's best Trainer of Fire-type Pokémon!" 'Striaton City - Striaton Restaurant' *Asking to team up :(first visit)"I'm Chili! My Pokémon and I are too hot to handle! What it boils down to is I want you to be my partner!" :(subsequent visits)"C'mon! What it boils down to is I want you to be my partner!" ::No: "Aww, man! I was all fired up, too!" ::Yes: "Yeeeeooow! I'm the strongest of us brothers, and I'll make sure you win!" *Before battle :"That's that, then! I'm going to show you what me and my blazing Fire types can do!" *After battle (victorious) :(on stage)"I was good, too, but you aren't half bad! How about it, Cilan and Cress? Out of the three of us, I'm the strongest Trainer, right?!" :(main area)"Eeeooow! You're intense! Battling with you got me all fired up, man! Come battle again sometime!" *If loses to the player :"Augh! You got me! You and your Pokémon are on fire!" *After battle (loses to the player) :"You look like you'd be fun to battle together with! All right! Team up with me tomorrow!"